creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dead Oswald
Mało kto zna postacie opuszczone przez swojego stwórcę Disneya. Niektóre z opuszczonych potrafiły się znaleźć we współczesnym świecie, choćby Betty Boop, choć nie wszystkie. Niektóre nie mogły sobie poradzić z odrzuceniem tak bardzo, że odebrały sobie życie. Jest jednak jedna postać, która się wiecznie upomina o swe istnienie, pomimo faktu wyparcia ze strony swego "ojca". Jest nim króliczek Oswald. Króliczek Oswald został stworzony jeszcze za czasów, kiedy to Disney miał dobre układy z Universal Studios. Gdy szefowie obu grup się pokłócili, Charles Mintz z Universal'a zabrał prawa do Oswalda Disney'owi, przez co animator musiał wymyślić nową maskotkę swego uniwersum. Tak powstała Myszka Mickey. Można mówić o tym, że gdyby nie odebranie praw Disney'owi do króliczka, nie powstałyby takie cuda jak Parowiec Willy ''i kanoniczne postacie wielkiej korporacji, takie jak już wspomniana Mickey, czy też Kaczor Donald i pies Goofy. Jednak czy Universal Studios jakkolwiek potem wykorzystało byłą maskotkę w swoich produkcjach? Nie. Oni go odebrali od swego ojca, samemu traktując "wesołego króliczka" (bo taki był jego przydomek) po macoszemu. Wiele razy Disney momentami powracał do stworzonka w swoich pracach, aż do lat 30. Potem potraktował Oswalda tak, jak inni - zostawił go. Oswald nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Czemu go zostawiono? Przecież był dobrym kandydatem na supergwiazdę! Nie jego jednego spotkał taki los. *** 1945 rok. Wszyscy świętują zakończenie wojny. Oswald idzie sam, smutny po ciemnej ulicy. Smutny? Jak to smutny? Przecież on jest "wesołym króliczkiem"! A jednak był smutny. Szedł tak, wpatrzony pusto w chodnik, dopóki nie usłyszał chlipania z jednego z pobocznych uliczek. Skręcił tam. Dźwięk wydobywał się zza śmietnika. Królik zajrzał i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Był to kot Felix, cały poobijany, z pokłutym torsem. Zwierzę szybko podbiegło do kota. - Jezu, Felix, to ty?! - O-Oswald... - zaczął ledwo mówić kot. - Jak miło cię widzieć... - C-co ty bredzisz, przyjacielu! Co ci się stało, mów! - D-Disney.... - zaczął ciężko dyszeć zwierzak, głowę podtrzymywał mu królik ręką. - Zmienił się....po twoim odejściu. Jak się pojawił Mickey....zmienił się nie do poznania... - A-a-ale - Oswald nie dowierzał w to, co mówił. - jak to?! Powiedz mi wszystko, proszę! - M-Mickey... - powoli zaczęło schodzić życie z kota. - ...on nie chce...by ktokolwiek...o nas...pamiętał............. Felix zamilkł. Umarł na rękach przyjaciela. To był ostry cios w samo serce. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Został odrzucony, zapomniany, odtrącony przez WŁASNEGO ojca, bo tak mu kazała jakaś mysz?! Czuł się okropnie. Wiedział jednak, co ma zamiar zrobić. ''Pomszczę Cię, Felix. Pomszczę wszystkich zapomnianych. Pomszczę wszystkich opuszczonych przez Disneya. Króliczek odprawił dosyć skromny pogrzeb dla kota - wykopał dół tuż przy płocie cmentarnym, wrzucił ciało swego kamrata, po czym zakopał, a na kupce ziemi wbił deseczkę z napisem "Tu leży kot Felix, nasz najlepszy przyjaciel". Odszedł od grobu, mając swoją obietnicę w głowie. 14 grudnia 1966 roku, szpital w Burbank w Kalifornii. Leży tam największy przedsiębiorca i twórca jednej z największych korporacji wszech czasów - Walter Disney. Trafił tam przez powikłania guza lewego płuca, spowodowane zbyt częstym paleniem. Jak się potem okaże - fatalne w skutkach. Rodzina i znajomi przychodzili nie tyle się z nim spotkać, co się z nim pożegnać. Prócz ludzi przyszły także jego "dzieci" - Mickey i reszta gromadki. Ze łzami w oczach tuliły się do swego "tatusia", nie chcąc go puszczać - nie chcąc go stracić. To były najgorsze dni dla nich wszystkich - zamiast cieszyć się z nadchodzącej Gwiazdki, odliczały dni, godziny, minuty, kiedy to ma nastąpić koniec... Koniec żywota ich "tatusia". Gdy praktycznie już nikogo nie było na sali prócz schorowanego Waltera, w nocy przez okno wślizgnął się przybysz niewielkiego wzrostu. Podszedł do łóżka animatora, wspiął się na nie, spojrzał się prosto w zamknięte jeszcze oczy mężczyzny i powiedział szeptem: - Cześć tato, pamiętasz mnie? Walter otworzył oczy. Ujrzał na swojej klatce piersiowej czarno-białego króliczka. - O-Oswald? - cicho odezwał się mężczyzna. - O kochany...jak miałbym o tobie zapomnieć? Mocno przytulił króliczka. Poczuł, jak coś mokrego spływa po szyi - to były łzy. - Myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś. Takie pogłoski do mnie doszły. - Zapomnieć? Jak można zapomnieć o swoim pierwszym dziecku, kochany! Tęskniłem za tobą. - Ja za tobą także, tatku. - znów wpadli w swe objęcia. - Słyszałem jednak, że ci kazano o mnie zapomnieć. - To akurat prawda. - Disney puścił króliczka. - Powiedzieli, że teraz moim prawdziwym dzieckiem jest Mickey i każdy inny po nim. - A-ale czemu? - Prawa autorskie. Z czasem Mickey nie lubił, jak o tobie prywatnie wspominałem.thumb|382px To Oswalda zabolało. Przypomniały mu się słowa Felixa. - Kazał mi wymazać cię z pamięci, a ja po prostu nie mogłem, nie mogłem! To było takie bolesne. - A...a Felix? Betty Boop? Oni byli przed Mickey przecież! - Tak samo. Betty znalazła pracę w jakimś burdelu, a Felixa w dość brutalny sposób wywalono na bruk. Nie wiem, co się z nim potem- - Nie żyje. - Słucham? - Felix nie żyje. Ktoś go zadźgał na ulicy. Umarł mi w ramionach. - znowu zaczęły się nabierać łzy wokół oczu króliczka. - Pewnie Mickey kogoś na niego nasłał. - O Boże...nie wiedziałem, naprawdę. - Spokojnie, tatku, spokojnie. Wiem, że to nie ty, a to wina tej wstrętnej myszy. - Tej "wstrętnej myszy", mówisz? - Oswald usłyszał znajomy głos zza progu drzwi. Stał tam Mickey. - Czego chcesz? - syknął Oswald w stronę myszy. - Masz w tej chwili zejść z Walta. On ledwo oddycha. - Niee... wszystko w porządku, nie przeszkadza mi - powiedział to słabym głosem animator. - Bredzisz tatku. Siedzi ci centralnie na klatce piersiowej. Ewidentnie chce cię wykończyć. - Bredzisz! - wrzasnął królik. - Ojca nigdy bym nie zabił, zapamiętaj! Prędzej ciebie bym udusił niż Walta za to, co Felixowi zrobiłeś. I mi. I reszcie opuszczonych przez tatusia! - Ty nawet nie wiesz, jakie to było słuszne... Nie znasz sytuacji, to się nie odzywaj. - Dobrze wiem, co się dzieje - rozwścieczony zszedł na podłoże. - Wykurzyłeś ich, bo przeszkadzali ci do bycia sławnym i rozpoznawalnym. To było ci na rękę. Teraz jesteś wszędzie! Jesteś maskotką Disneya! - A to nie lepiej? Z resztą, czapki w kształcie mysich uszu są bardziej komfortowe i ładniejsze niż by miałyby wyglądać jak twoje, długawe uszyska - zachichotał pod nosem swoim piskliwym głosikiem. - Pożałujesz tego, Mickey! Pożałujesz swoich słów i czynów, obiecuję! - Jesteś tego pewien? - w tym momencie mysz pstryknęła palcami, a za nim pojawił się ogromnej postury kocur. Królik rozpoznał w nim Pete'a. - Zajmij się królikiem - rzekł od niechcenia mysz. - Się robi. - odparł Pete. Królik był zszokowany całą sytuacją. Wiedział, że nie wygra z tak ogromnym rywalem, jakim był Pete. Oswald usłyszał tylko ciche pokrzyki znad łóżka. - Uciekaj! - krzyknął Disney. - Uciekaj i nie daj się o sobie zapomnieć! Te słowa dały mu otuchy. Teraz miał dwa wyjścia - albo uciec przez okno, tak jak tu wszedł, albo prześlizgnąć się pomiędzy nogami kocura i przy okazji dać pstryczka w nos myszy. Postanowił wpierw zrobić to drugie. Zrobił dużego susa i prześlizgnął się pod Pete'm. Teraz zostały mu tylko Mickey i korytarz. Szybko biegł w stronę myszy z zaciśniętą pięścią, lecz nie zdążył cokolwiek więcej zrobić, gdyż kocur zdołał złapać go za uszy. - Mówiłem, że długie uszyska są mało komfortowe - zachichotała na swój sposób mysz. Pete zamachnął się i wyrzucił Oswalda za okno, robiąc niemałą dziurę w szybie. Na szczęście królik wpadł do kubła pełnego śmieci. Disney coraz bardziej tracił siły, tym bardziej przez to, co stało się przed chwilą. To było bolesne przeżycie. Tak bolesne, że ból w klatce piersiowej się nasilił, zaczął się krztusić. Mickey i Pete szybko ewakuowali się z miejsca zdarzenia. Disney rankiem zmarł. *** Oswald po tym zdarzeniu jakby rozpłynął się we mgle. Nikt go już nie widział, a przynajmniej Mickey starał się jak mógł, by nikt o nim nie pamiętał. Wiedział, jak się to może skończyć dla zwierzaka. *** Oswald zaczął zauważać, że się topi. Dosłownie. Tworzy się powoli w jedną, ogromną, rozmytą plamę tuszu. Wiedział, co to znaczy - zaczyna być zapominany. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Po prostu nie mógł. Wlazł, a właściwie prawie się "wylał" do szybu, który kierował się prosto do wytwórni Disneya. Po tym ledwo co wyczołgał się ze szlamu i wparował do pracowni twórczej, gdzie tworzy się animacje do bajek Disneya. Tam już tylko wtopił się w tusz do tworzenia. Nie zamierzał zginąć. Nie zamierzał być zapomnianym. Pomimo iż nie był już materialną postacią, to wciąż pozostawał przy życiu.thumb|330px Swoje płynne ciało wciskał tam, gdzie się dało. Niektórzy na odbitkach widzieli znajome kształty, ale jakby rozmazane. Połową sukcesu dla Oswalda był fakt, że był nadal rozpoznawalny. Dawało mu to większe szanse na przeżycie. Niestety, jednak został na tyle zapomniany, że jest jedynie żywą plamą na kartach komiksowych bądź filmowych. Zdarzało Ci się czasem ujrzeć jakieś bruzdy w bajkach Disneya? Najczęściej mogłeś je ujrzeć tuż przy myszce Mickey, wyglądający jak jego cień, tyle że z długimi uszami. To był Oswald, który za wszelką cenę chce pomścić krzywdy wszystkich zapomnianych i opuszczonych. Jako martwa niematerialna struktura, jako zwykła plama tuszu. Jak duch w świecie rzeczywistym, co nie chce umrzeć, lecz już i tak jest za późno. Chcący tylko krzywdy tych, którzy za życia go uśmiercili.thumb|370px Lubisz Mickey, a nie wiesz, kim jest Oswald? Lepiej go poznaj, bo także może się na Tobie zemścić. Niby za co? Za to, że go nie znasz. Za to, że o nim nie pamiętasz. http://www.pown.it/5004 ---- Ciekawostka. Zapewne dobrze kojarzysz film zatytułowany "Suicidemouse.avi"? Otóż jest pewna teoria, o której mało kto o tym wie. Mianowicie chodzi o przyczynę zachowania tytułowej myszy - co ją skłoniło, że pragnęła popełnić samobójstwo? Mówi się o wyrzutach sumienia za to, co uczyniła z resztą swoich poprzedników oraz uczucie pustki, która mu towarzyszyła. Z czasem swego spaceru widzi jednak priorytety swych dokonań - jest sławny, rozpoznawalny, ba! jest maskotką Disneya. Jemu nie jest groźne zapomnienie. Owe przemyślenia zmieniają nie tylko mimikę myszki, ale jej wnętrze. Już nie jest miłym, wesołym przyjacielem innych, ale kimś, który doprowadza innych do cierpienia, bólu i rozpaczy. I to mu nie przeszkadza. To go wręcz cieszy. Cieszy się z czyjegoś bólu. Cieszy się, że nie ma konkurencji. Cieszy się, że nie ma Oswalda. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Legendy miejskie